A New Love In The Family
by Headfirst for the Halos
Summary: Danielle and Nickolaus had a love comparable to Bella and Edward’s, what would happen if they got separated with no hope of finding each other? When the Cullens and Bella are introduced it puts a new twist on their old love. R&R please! first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fan fiction ever. I hope you like it. )**

**--**

1630 Cork Ireland

I had woken up to an angels face staring at me. Then he smiled at me. And for some reason I smiled back. It was hard not to. I knew I had changed in some reason but I couldn't put my finger on it. I then heard a squirrel scurry from out side the window. It was incredibly loud. I could smell the woods from inside the little cabin. "Why do I hear so much? It hurts my ears, it so loud."

"Well..."The angel began with a voice as soft as velvet. "You are experiencing some...how I should put it...changes"

I cringed, not in horror, but in pain. Sometimes you know your in danger and want to run. But I felt incredibly safe with him.

"See well... you're getting your wish, you wanted to be immortal; to live forever. But please," His voice sounded pained. "Do not hate me for what I am doing for you." And with that, I passed out form the pain.

When I had awoke, I found an angel in the corner sitting with his eyes closed.

"Excuse me, erm… who are you?" I asked.

The man looked up. "Good, you're up." He smiled. "So… what do you remember?"

I leaned his name was Nickolaus and he was a vampire, he had over heard me while I was at the pub. He told me every thing, of his past, and how he had met me and how I had been changed forever. My few measly talent I had when I was human had carried over with me and when I tried them out to see if I was any good still, I was better at painting but now, I was amazing.

As the years went on we began to travel the world and we began to love each other.

Every where we went people would stare. People envied us, we where beautiful. Nickolaus had brilliant blue eyes with hair as black as night that was long enough to cover his eyes. So he just pushed them to 

the side to keep them out of the way. And a smile that was irresistible, once someone would see him smile they could not look away. I had a favorite smile it was a crooked smile but he made it irresistible. I had blonde hair with tints of strawberry colors to it with brown eyes. Yes, a curious combination but I didn't care. I always told myself I was nothing special to look at but Nick told me other wise and I never believed him. But over the years, I began to accept myself for who I was and was finally becoming happy.

………

1693 Ipswich, Massachusetts

While traveling in Ipswich, we were separated. I was accused of performing witchcraft. I was locked up to be burned at the stakes. I was accused because the people began to kill off others and blame it one me.

I was locked up in a small prison cell, awaiting my fate. Nick was here with me; some how I had managed to convince him to leave me here but he was still arguing with me.

"No, go, we shall meet up later love" I begged him to go before he too was falsely accused.

"I will kill them all before they lay a finger on you!" Nickolaus growled.

"No, we live peacefully kill no one I promise I will get out. Meet me in London where we first met, at the pub." I knew it was far away but far was good right now.

"Fine..." He agreed reluctantly. "But I will find you one way or another."

I smiled. He loved me too much as I too loved him too much.

He caught my head in his hands.

"Danielle" He whispered

"Nickolaus" I whispered back.

We only had time for a quick kiss on the lips. The priest came in ranting of how he hated me. I got a little mad for he had falsely accused me of witchcraft just by walking the streets with Nickolaus. When I asked for a reason for being prosecuted he just said "No one can be that beautiful with out trading ones soul". Yeah right. Been there, done that.

"May hell have no mercy on you vile witch!" He cried.

Nickolaus growled.

"Then may hell unleash its worst." I muttered. A little smug knowing I couldn't die but I know it would be painful. I knew Nickolaus was upset. He was caught in a house fire when he was trying to leave a town that was frightened of him. He said he will never forget the pain for the rest of his existence. He quickly said I love you.

"I love you, don't worry we will find each other soon"

"Don't worry I have complete and utter faith in you, love" I reassured him

I told him to leave and get a start to London.

That was the last I saw of Nickolaus. I was unable to leave, once they burned me. The pain was unbearable. Nickolaus was right. It was too much I finally cried out in pain hoping Nickolaus would not hear.

They saw once they put the fire out my skin had grown back, they fled to their homes. Cowards. I was stuck up upon that post for days and they hoped starvation would kill me off. Obviously it didn't. But starvation did come I tried to resist but they were standing there, watching me. I could easily break the chains. I figured it would take little over one minute to kill them all. I tried I really did but, I gave in to the darker side of myself snapped the chains in two and hurled myself at my first victim. I ripped her collar off and bit her neck. It was amazing. It never tasted so good. I was like a lioness that has not eaten for the last year and she just saw the first deer in ages. Like it called to me the sensation, I wanted it to last longer. I drank again. This time from a child. The sweet blood flowed down my throat. I was finished I had, had my fill for tonight. It was easy to catch the other people who ran. All I did was snap their necks pile them up and then I burned them to destroy the evidence I was here. Ipswich was never the same again I heard people moved in but was all ways careful to go outside alone during the day and expesualy at night.

I then fled. Horrified at myself for what I had done; some how Nickolaus had left my mind with no idea how that happened.

Years back Nickolaus had taken a vow to never drink human blood again. When Nickolaus was changed he had killed his parents for their blood. He said every one of us has a darker side. Some have a harder time taming it than others. Others are still attached to it, taking human life. I didn't like the thought very much so I took a vow also the never kill a person again. But I had broken it that day with 2 kills. I hated my self. Then I had re-taken the vow and searched for Nickolaus, depressed as I was.

Once I had gotten to the pub where my life had changed, I had seen no sign of Nick. I could barely find his scent. After nearly 80 years of looking for my black haired angel of mine, I gave up, I took too long to 

get out of Ipswich. He must of left. But I knew he too looked for me but I just gave up. To this day I still don't know why I quit looking for the love of my life.

So I went to sleep. I faked my death on a street in Ireland. Luckily they buried me in a Moslem, so I could wake up when I wanted to. Before I faked my death I befriended a young man. I never loved him though, just so he could recognize me and put my name on the wall in the Moslem, so if by a miracle Nickolaus found me he could wake me up. But he never did, he never did find me. Maybe he found me but really truly thought I had died. Surely he would have thought that I was sleeping.

The wall read

"_HERE LIES DANIELLE ELIZABETH BURDETT BORN: LONDON, ENGLAND DEATH: CORK, IRELAND. DIED LOOKING FOR HER SPECIAL SOMEONE. THIS ANGEL WAS TO SWEET TO DIE SO ONLY GOD PUT HER TO SLEEP TO AWAKE AGAIN."_

I had told the man I was looking for Nickolaus. I was sure he was disappointed I tolled him I was married and looking for Nickolaus but I needed the message written.

So I went to sleep for 234 years. Hoping my angel, my one and only reason for living would find me. I knew I should have been buried in London, but I was desperate and I could not wait any longer for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, its chapter two. ) This one be in Nicks POV. **

She had finally woken up after what seemed like forever. Then she cringed for some reason. "Why do I hear so much? It hurts my ears, it so loud." she asked as quietly as she could not to hurt her own ears. And I simply replied smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Well..."I said as soft as I could "you are experiencing some...how should I put it...changes "She cringed in pain possibly.

See well... you're getting your wish, you wanted to be immortal; to live forever. But please," my voice sounded pained even to me. "Do not hate me for what I am doing for you." I hope she wasn't scared. She looked terrified. Then I saw her expression it was agenizing. Then she screamed in pain. At least she was not scared. But she made me feel terrible for causing her this pain with every scream she let out.

When she had finally woken up, no longer in pain; I was glad she had not hated me. The longer we stayed together, I started to love her and I was hoping she felt the same way towards me.

Danielle had the most intriguing eyes ever. They were pitch black. It looked like I should have them with my black hair. Also the most amazing hair ever. It was a strawberry color. She too, had bangs that she pushed to the side. We were the perfect match. Even our features matched she should have my eyes and I should have her hair.

1693 Ipswich, Massachusetts

While traveling in Ipswich, we were separated. She was accused of performing witchcraft. Just because every one else was killing each other and for the ungodly reason for being beautiful. Humans are too naive.

"No, go, we shall meet up later love" She begged me to go.

"I will kill them all before they lay a finger on you!" I threatened.

"No, we live peacefully kill no one I promise I will get out. Meet me in London where we first met, at the pub." She was still begging me to leave.

"Fine..." I un-willingly agreed" But I will find you one way or another." I vowed

She smiled. She gave me too much love. As I too loved her too much.



I caught her head in my hands.

"Danielle" I whispered

"Nickolaus" She whispered back.

We only had time for a quick kiss. A priest began to walk to the jail cell to take my Danielle away from me. I could kill him for accusing my personal sun for being a witch. If only he knew a bout his daughter and her playing with black magic.

"May hell have no mercy on you vile witch!" He cried.

I growled.

"Then may hell unleash its worst." I heard her mutter. I was worried. Fire was extremely painful. Once I traveled in Romania before I meet Danielle. A small town was terrified of me. So I hid in the house I was living in at the time and so they lit it ablaze. The flames engulfed me I noticed my skin grew back but I wished I had died for those minutes that seemed like hours of pain. When I had told her story she had a look of pain on her face. But I was glad I lived to meet the goddess, herself, Aphrodite.

"I love you, don't worry we will find each other soon"

"Don't worry I have complete and utter faith in you, love" She tried reassured me.

She told me to leave and get a start to London. But I held back in the woods to help her if she needed it.

That was the last I saw her. I stayed out of sight of everyone even Danielle. Then I heard an ear shattering scream. It was Danielle. She could not hold it in any more so she cried. I could take no more. I was troubled should I go and save her or leave for London? I left only with her promise for her to get out quickly and meet me in London. I knew she would get out.

I was in London but where the hell was she? It has been at least 34 weeks since I seen her dazzling smile. It was killing me. I searched every where and asked every one to see if any one has seen her but no sign. So I went and searched for her. I started in Ipswich. But when I got there, there was none of those who tried to kill her. So I stayed and asked someone what happened. "Well the last person here who was burned at the stakes she must have cast a spell for her to live. So the town people left her on the stakes to starve her and . . . . Well when people traveled here it whole place was empty no was here. But the witch was gone so people think she got free and killed the whole town for revenge so I've heard." That was the only answer I got from every person I asked about it and I was getting worried. Where the hell was she!? Just then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Oh no I thought to my self. She must have got too thirsty and she must have killed someone and burned the rest of the people. . . .



I must have searched the whole globe. I know I did. I must be at the wrong place at the wrong time so I stayed in London. Waiting for her to come. I knew she looked for me I could tell her scent any where I would follow it then it would be cut off like it would disappear.

I found a lead in Ireland and followed it all the way to Cork. Then it stopped in a small building. It was on a man. I could tell the way he talked about her was with love and sadness. I knew he loved my Danielle. But I could not tell where the sadness came from. I walked over to him.

"Excuse me are you talking about Danielle?" I asked politely. He looked down. He had dark circles around his eyes as if he lost sleep over her.

"Yes." He said very quietly. "Are you Nickolaus?"

"Yes do you know where to find her?! " I asked quickly. He looked over at his friend with regret.

"I'm sorry she died a few days ago." He apologized.

"W . . . what?" I was taken aback.

"Yes she said she was married to a man named Nickolaus and was looking for him but she said she never found him and I think she died of a broken heart looking for you" he somewhat glared at me but was too tired.

"Oh god what have I done?" I stared at my hands.

The man tolled me where Danielle was buried. When I got to the graveyard I saw a mausoleum with an angel on top of it. I walked over to it. On the door it read:

"HERE LIES DANIELLE ELIZABETH BURDETT BORN: LONDON, ENGLAND DEATH: CORK, IRELAND. DIED LOOKING FOR HER SPECIAL SOMEONE. THIS ANGEL WAS TO SWEET TO DIE SO ONLY GOD PUT HER TO SLEEP TO AWAKE AGAIN."

The man was right she really had died. But how? I knew vampires don't die but how did she die? Only 80 years had past. This puzzled me a lot. I was heartbroken.

I heard of an amazing doctor who could fix anything was near by. I figured it was Carlisle. We were old friends. Maybe I will pay him a surprise visit I thought. And stay with him for a while. I left leaving nothing behind except my heart with my black eyed angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Many years had past since I had last seen Danielle or had any hopes of finding her had crossed my mind. Sure I had taken up other hobbies, such as becoming a doctor along with Carlisle but I was still not the same as I had once been. All the while, Carlisle had been slowly expanding our small group of two while I had been depressed.

First it had been Edward. Carlisle had saved him from the influenza virus that had been going around and changed him. Edward was remarkable even during his rebellious stage. Then he fed off of the murders and scum of society, but now he has switched to animal blood instead of the human blood.

Then Rosalie came along. Carlisle saved her from the streets where she had been broken and bleeding waiting for death to over take her. She would tell no ne who had left her that way. But because Edward had gained mind reading through his change, we found out but never told her.

Esme. Oh Esme, she is what holds us all together. I had found her in a morgue where her heart had still barely beats left. I saved her and she had become Carlisle's mate. She had taken on the motherly roll in the family, with her playing mom and Carlisle playing dad. I couldn't help but laugh at this analogy, Carlisle and I had to be at the same age in vampire years as me and yet I'm younger than him I was only 17 when I had been changed. He was 20.

Then came Emmett, he was the last of any of us to be changed. Rose and I had found him while hunting one day.

"Nick; please?" She had begged me that day. While Emmett had laid there after being mauled by a bear.

"What's in it for me?" I argued back.

"Come on! I promise, I'll make it up for you, not today or tomorrow but I will. Please?" She gave me those stupid puppy eyes.

I glared back at her. "Fine, but I'm not carrying him to Carlisle."

"You're the best!" She hugged me.

"Whatever." I knew she would never make it up to me.

After we brought him back to the house Carlisle agreed to change him. I lost 5 that following week. Edward and I had a bet going on to see if Rose would ever get someone to love her with her being so hateful and narcissistic.

Then a few years after that, Alice and Jasper appeared on our door step. What a day that was.

"Hello, I'm Alice and this is Jasper." I opened the door to find a short woman with black hair in a pixie cut and a tall man with blonde hair. Almost complete opposites.

"Hello. I'm Nick; can I help you with anything?"

"Well, we where hoping we could join your coven." The man –Jasper- said.



"Of course," I smiled, "Come in."

"Thank you." Alice smiled and the both walked in almost as if they knew where they where going.

"Here, just make your selves at home and I'll be right back." I said.

I ran up to find Carlisle. "Carlisle, we have some hopefuls wishing to join us."

"Ah, well lead me to them." He said. Esme and Rose heard so they followed along.

"Carlisle, Rose, Esme, meet Alice and Jasper." I introduced them.

Later on we got to know each other and they became accepted to our group. Edward and Emmett where out hunting so we put Edwards stuff in the garage and put them in his room.

"Oh no, we don't mean to intrude. We'll be fine with out a room for now." Alice tried to reason.

"No, no, no, we insist." Esme said.

After I helped Esme get Edwards stuff into his music room Esme lead them to their new room. When Emmett and Edward came home it wasn't very… what's the word, as calm as we wanted. Edward blew up thinking we where trying to hook him up with Alice when he didn't see Jasper, and Emmett was just happy to be home with Rose again. Once every thing was said and Edward apologized, we got to know more about each other again.

Alice and Jasper both have a power; Alice can see the future and Jasper can control emotions as well as feel them. So far four out of our eight had powers including Alice and Jasper. Edward showed off his power and I did too. I gave Alice longer hair to her pixie cut and made Edward bald on "accident". After a few laughs from Emmett and threats by Edward I returned every ones appearances back to normal.

"Hey Nick," Alice asked me one day. "Can you keep a persons appearance different for over 24 hours?"

"Yes, would you like your hair longer again?" I asked.

"Well, I was hoping to try it to for a few days to see if I liked it or not. Would you mind?"

"Of course not; how long would you like it?" I smiled.

She thought for a moment, "How about to my shoulders?"

I imagined her with her hair the way she described it and pictured it in my mind. I heard a scream of excitement come from some where.

"Ohh Nick, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alice yelled and attacked me with hugs.

"Your welcome!" I laughed.



Life from then on had been great. Nothing had been better. I was living with a family. The only thing I had been missing was the love of my life, Danielle.

How I missed how she smelled; like cinnamon and apples. She had the best smiles; and the best personality. She was like a comet lighting up a night sky for me. Nothing could explain how I loved her.

"Nick, if you don't mind, what's has you all depressed?" Jasper asked.

"A long time ago, I loved someone. And I lost her. It really truly is a long story."

"I have all the time in the world." He offered.

"Thanks," and I began my story of Danielle and every thing that has happened.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jasper said when I finished.

"S'Okay. I'm used to it now, I barely notice."

"That's not what your emotions say." I had forgotten that Jasper can tell how you feel. "If it helps, I could make you feel better again."

"How?" I asked, with remotely any interest.

Immediately I began to grow happy, like I had something to live for again.

"Whoa, please don't do that again, it felt weird."

Jasper laughed in response.

A couple days later Alice came back to me while I was reading a book Jasper had let me borrow, "Yes Alice?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping if I could have my…regular hair back" she said as if she was sad.

"Okay." I let her hair go back to its normal length. "You didn't like it?"

"Not really, it felt too weird plus I would have to mess with it every day." She still seemed sad.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"You're not mad?" she asked confused.

I laughed, "Of course not! Don't worry, it takes a lot to make me angry, besides, after a while I get too tired if I use my power for more than a month." But I would only have to stop for only an hour of two and I would be fine to resume to what I had to do. I had tested this with Danielle. I had changed her eyes green for about 3 months to test it. I loved her with her green eyes but she liked her original color of her eyes before she was changed.

She smiled back. "Thank you though, for letting me try it."



"Your welcome, anything else just let me know." I said. And with that I went back to reading the book.

**A/N: Okay now, we shall go to a third person POV now. ) But it's on no one particularly. You'll get who its about quickly though.**

As the family walked up to find the grave they had been looking for, they stopped just short of a mausoleum under a willow tree. As the angel a top of the roof had began to crumble from age, it seemed as if it looked right at them; as if it was wishing them to help it off the roof and it could fly away.

"Come on, daddy, we gotta find grandma!"A little girl cried holding on to her father's hand leading him away.

"Hold on baby, I want to see something real quick." The man said pulling up his daughter in to his hands to hold her.

He looked around the other sides of the small marble building and found the writing saying what had happened.

"Danielle Burdett…" He was lost in a flurry of thoughts; he wondered who this being was, and how old she was when she had past on.

A breeze blew trough and ruffled the leaves on the tree over head and the man thought he heard a muffled groan from inside the building. The man became instantly scared.

"Daddy what was that sound?" The little girl asked.

"I'm not sure but let's leave before we find out." With that, the man carried his daughter further past the little burial site and continued looking for the grave site of his mother.


	4. Chapter 4

The home we had been living in was getting quite small since Alice and Jasper moved in. It was only a six room home--Edward and I were no where close to sharing a room-- with eight people living in it. The sleeping was easy seeing as not one of us needed it at all though it was getting quite crowded in it.

Eventually Carlisle bought a new one that is deeper in the forest. It was a large older home. It had three floors, with many of many rooms for our pleasure to decorate at will. Esme had discovered a love for restoration and fell in love with the antique house. She decided to nock out the eight rooms in the first floor and make it one large family room, leaving only two of the original rooms standing. Then she built a porch around the whole first floor of the home with some help from Emmett and me.

The two rooms left from Esme's path of destruction would be the kitchen and a den for Jasper seeing as Alice has her personality all over their room. She also decided to nock out the entire south wall—yes even on the top two floors—replacing it with an entire pain of glass.

The second floor was where Carlisle's office was along with Rosalie and Emmett's room. Then on the third floor were Edwards and my room. Edward's room and mine were the only two rooms that were not white. Edward had a dark golden carpet and a whole wall dedicated his CD's and books and a burgundy colored wall. Mine was based on Paris, Danielle's favorite place to paint. It was also the place where I was to propose to her. True, we where never married but I had always waited for the perfect place and ring to ask her with.

Years had past with out any new sights of the grave. By now it was 2005, I needed to see it one last time, I needed to see it and it finally tell myself she is dead and not alive. I'm sure Carlisle would not mind if I got a plain ticket.

"Nickolaus! Would you go any where with out telling us?" Alice questioned me with Edward right behind her backing her up on every word she said. I knew I could not get out with out someone getting in the way. Surely Alice would have seen it in a vision and Edward would have read her mind and now here they were, standing in my door way badgering me with questions. And I was half way done packing. Oh well.

"I just…I just need to see it one last time before I can finally tell myself she's dead." I said knowing if I didn't tell the truth Edward would surely read my mind to see if it was.

"I'm coming too." Edward said firmly knew would take no for an answer with no choice I had to let him come.

"Why would you want to come? What would want to make you to fly half way across the world to see a grave of a person you don't know??" I said a little proud of myself for coming up with that question.

"Well…"he thought "someone needs to make sure you come back and we're practically brothers. "He said a little proud of himself. Damn it I thought I had him.

"And besides I have to come too! I can't just be left here! I'm your sister!" Alice chimed in.

"What about Jasper?" Edward asked.

Alice thought and stomped off grumbling something about how unfair Edward was. I chuckled.



After I went to Carlisle to tell him about it he silently nodded in approval. After I bought the tickets online Alice was still mad about not being able to go and had locked her self in her room till we left.

The plain ride was slow but bearable. The movie looked like it was a romantic comedy, just what I needed right now.

"Nickolaus?" Edward asked. He seemed hesitant.

"Yes?" I asked back, I was bored and a little reluctant to go to Cork again. I did not want the terrible memories to come back. But I need to make sure she was dead and I was not insane trying to tell myself she isn't and is going to walk up to my bedroom door and say "I love you and never ever leave me like that again" and we would never go any where with out each other gain.

"What makes you think she is still alive?" he seemed truly puzzled at my mind.

"It's just if you would have met her, you too would know something is not right. Before we went to Ipswich she was as happy as ever. But I'm not sure how she did die. I mean how many vampires just drop dead with out not even being killed by another vampire having to do it?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even think that's possible. I don't even think Carlisle knows of any who have." Edward admitted.

"Exactly, I know she is alive. I think she was trying to tell me something though. Her grave said "Died looking for her special someone. She was too sweet to die so god put her to sleep only to awake again" there has to be something in there, don't you think?"I said hoping Edward would catch something that I haven't.

"I think your right, Nickolaus. Let me think about it while we wait." Then he laid back and closed his eyes. He would have looked like he was sleeping to someone else but I knew he was not. The plain jolted in the turbulence while a pilot came on the intercom to keep us calm and put on our seat belts. The rest of the flight was smooth and calm.

Right now I could really relate to that song 'Life on Standby' from Hawthorne Heights.

--

Cork was totally different. The only thing that was the same was the park where I sat for days and mourned. New stores, new streets, and new every thing it was like walking in to a dream that was never dreamed of. It had surely changed in nearly 120 years. I just hope that the cemetery is still standing seeing how many new buildings are standing.

I turned down a familiar dirt road and a sharp right turn. I see it, and every thing stands still. The large metal gates are still barely standing, off in the distance a weeping willow stands. As we walk though the gates its like I'm back in the 1700's again, I don't hear Edward as he talks to me in the background. I feel like I'm alone and I'm walking to the dreaded spot again. I feel the sadness over come my heart, as I start to see the angel on the roof of the mausoleum again. The face of it is old and crumbling with age. I see the familiar writing on the walls again stating Danielle's birth, death and how she died. And what I see shocks me. I fell to my knees with my mouth hanging open. The door to the mausoleum was kicked 

off. I ran to it to see what had happened. What I saw next shocked me more than the door being kicked off. The lid to the casket was slid to the other side and on the floor with no body or bones anywhere in sight.

"Nickolaus?" I cold hear Edward outside looking at the door "What do you think happened here?"

I said nothing.

"Nickolaus?" he called again.

"Edward…" I was speechless "Edward come here!! She's …she's alive!!" I cried.

"What?!" he sounded dumbfounded.

"She is!" for once I was happy.

"Nickolaus," Edward sounded sad, apologetic "this could have been years ago or a grave rober stole her bones or she could have been kidnapped if she was really alive. For all we know she could really be dead." He was really sorry to tell me this. He was looking down at the ground when he spoke. "I'm sorry. I really am."

My heart sunk in to a black abyss at those very words. He was right, she probably was dead. My face fell. And I looked to the ground. "Your right, she probably is dead." I knew it. I didn't know what to expect when I got here.

"Come on lets go" I was mad and full of sorrow. I was sick of this place.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's get outta his place."

We got to the hotel and I just collapsed on to the couch. Today was one of the worst days of my life. This was going to be tough. The rest of eternity with out Danielle, at least I can finally tell myself she is dead and never coming back.

The plain ride was slower than ever. I just wanted to get home. I wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out again. It was silent the whole time, as soon as I out on the plain I focused in and out of consciousness.

Alice was the first one too meet us at the door.

"Hey." Alice said low, her voice full of sorrow.

"Hey." I replied.

"I'm sorry." She said and caught me in a hug.

I hesitated. "Thanks." And hugged her back.



When school time came I didn't go this time. Instead I stayed home with Carlisle and Esme.

It was the middle of the year when Edward started acting strange. Every night he would go out. No one knew where he went. The only person who had a clue was Edward………and Alice.

"Alice! Tell me what is going on with Edward! It's driving me crazy!!" Esme begged Alice one night while Edward was away and we were all in the living room.

Turns out, he has started seeing someone and she was human. Alice explained to her; then out of nowhere I heard Alice call from upstairs "I got it!" and ran to the door.

"Who is it?" Carlisle called from his office.

"I'm not sure I didn't see who but it will ring in a few seconds." She called back. I was in my room with the stereo turned up full blast. I was listening to My Chemical Romance but I still heard them.

Then the door bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

I had been annoyed so many times while I was sleeping **(A/N: yes I know vampires can't sleep but Danielle was in a trance like state, if you will.)** I finally got sick of it. I decided to get up out of my peaceful state and see what it was.

I was very thirsty. I feared I would attack if it was a person. By time I got out of the concrete coffin it had left. Luckily it was a bobcat. I could tell by the scent it left, it was probably looking for some thing to eat. I followed the trail and found it had taken down a deer. Well… it's no tiger I thought remembering the time Nickolaus and I went to India. After I took it down and feed from the bobcat I was perfectly content.

"Wow" I said to my self and looked at my dress. "How long has it been? Years probably.… I need some thing new… but how to get some thing new…" I looked around the grave yard and found a young girl who had died in a car crash and was only 18 years old. "What's a car crash?" I said hoping the answer would just jump up at me. I quickly dug up the grave and found the body in perfect condition probably buried a day ago. She was wearing a light blue dress with white flowers on it. I striped the dress off her and put my dress on her as I put hers on. "Sorry no offence but I need it more than you do" I admitted hoping no one saw what I just did and quickly buried her again.

When I got to town I was shocked a lot had changed but I just kept on walking hoping Nickolaus was still alive. I would hop the first boat to America when I finished looking in Ireland and England.

I looked every where to no avail. I hated it I had been away from Nickolaus for too long. I had learned new things. After I caught a boat to England I just sat and kept to my self staring only at the waves. Every thing has changed, even the boats had; no boats had sails anymore. Couldn't they leave just one thing alone? I wondered.

Even England didn't help. "Thanks a lot." I said to the sky. Even England my home land did not help me much by not giving me Nickolaus back. But I did learn the year. It was 2004. No wonder it's been almost 200 years. Instead of a boat I took a plane supposedly it was faster and no boats were used a transportation any more. At first it as strange because I needed help to get to where I was going. I was glad people where friendly at least.

"Excuse me; can you help me find terminal 4?" I asked a person at the desk while reading my ticket.

"Sure, terminal 4 is just around the corner past the metal palm tree. Then you'll be right where you can board your plane." She smiled at me pointing me in the right direction.

"Thank you very much" I smiled back.

After I landed I felt a little dizzy for a few seconds. I watched a coupled be reunited while a father came home to his baby boy. I had to turn away.

"Let's see I'm in Maine only 49 more state left." I sighed. Over in England I did a lot of research on the states I knew almost every thing there is to know now.



I almost didn't step foot in Massachusetts for fear of what memories would come flooding back. At least the witch trials are over. I thought happily. It had been at lest a month since I left England. I was becoming anxious more and more every day to see Nickolas's face. I looked all over Massachusetts but found nothing to help my search.

New York and Ohio with every thing in between didn't help either. I looked in the south already so I didn't need to go there again. The vampires in the south had red eyes and seemed tougher meaner and to top I off I wasn't welcome there either because I lived off of animal blood instead of human.

Months came and left with no help. But when I got in Arizona I caught a trail in phoenix and found a most tempting girl but she was with other vampires and decided to see what was going on. When I caught up with her I saw her blood was spilt and a vampire about to kill her but I couldn't just stay and watch and I intervened. And saved her life when more came I stayed with her and helped.

"What the hell? Bella! No, no, no!" a bonze haired boy called. I guess the girl was called Bella.

"Don't worry she's still breathing. I think she'll be okay but she's been bit." I said calmly to him.

"Who are you and what did you do!?"He demanded looking down to see if I was right.

"I didn't go anything and my name is Danielle," I could see I flicker of something in his eyes when I said my name but it went way as soon as it came. "If I weren't for me she would be dead by now." I informed him.

"Well I thank you Danielle, you can go now." He said with out looking up from Bella. I could hear the anger and frustration in his voice.

So I left with out another word. When I was running, I past 3 other people then I heard one of them call out. 

"Who was that? Wait… Emmett, Alice go get her please." When I looked back I saw a large man and a pixie like girl starting to pursue me.

"Great." I said aloud when I turned a corner all of a sudden I fell.

"How…?" some one tripped me, from the bushes the same pixie girl stepped out.

"Told ya she would come this way Emmett." The same girl said to the man.

"I never said any thing though." Emmett called. Them he picked me up and held me tight in a bear hug and brought me back to where I was running from. Then the one who told my captives to get me met them half way.

"I'm sorry I had to do this but I must ask you some thing." The blond one said to me

"Go ahead but do know I already talked to the one already in the building." I replied.



"Right, well I must ask you. Are you with James?"

"Who is James? I haven't known any one named James but….my father….. But that was over 200 years ago."

"You can go now," he started slowly "Emmett you can let her go now."

He let me go. I quickly said thank you and left with out another word.


	6. Chapter 6

In Alaska I heard of a coven not to far from Denali and I decided to visit. When I got in town I learned where they lived I was kind of glad they lived not to far from town I was getting really thirsty. I found the house it was not far from the mountains and there was a river not too far but it had frozen up since it was winter. It looked to be a 2 story house but from under the snow I could see windows half way buried in the snow. I walked up and knocked on the door.

"Well hello, can I help you?" a woman with strawberry blonde hair asked as she opened the door.

"Hello," I smiled "I'm Danielle I'm hoping to find some one named Tanya." I looked in to her eyes and saw they were a golden color while she looked back in to mine.

"Looks like you came to the right place, I'm Tanya." and she held out her hand. I reached mine out to shake it.

When I walked in it was a cozy little place with curving stairs of to the side. The house had an array of pictures--painted and photography-- of the landscape and seemed to focus on the color blue. Varying blues from sky blue to navy blue could be seen in the house. "So can I help you with any thing?" Tanya asked from half way up the stairs.

"Well I was hoping you could help me with some thing. See I'm separated from somebody and we have been looking for each other for a long, long time."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she looked down. "Do you mind if I ask how long you've been looking?"

I chuckled. "Almost 2 centuries long."

"Okay I see now, so you're a vampire too?" she said getting the hint.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've hunted too." I added.

"Well lucky you, Carmen and Eleazar are going hunting tomorrow. I must ask do you like polar bear?" While a smile played at her lips.

I laughed. "Sorry no I've never had it."

By now we where both laughing when 2 other people can down the stairs walking like a normal human would. They probably thought I was a human. "Guys this is Danielle, she needs some help looking for some one." While Tanya introduced me I straightened up from laughing.

"Danielle this is Eleazar and this is Carmen." Tanya said as she gestured with her hand to the people walking down the stairs. One was a man that looked to be in his early twenties. He had black hair that stuck out in every direction and was taller than me. The other was a woman she too looked to be in her early twenties. She had dirty blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and was in to fashion seeing her clothes.

"Hi I'm Eleazar." The man said as he shook my hand.



"And I'm Carmen." The girl said standing next to Eleazar said stepping forward to shake my hand too.

"Good news guys, Danielle here is a 'vegetarian' too" Tanya said as the raised her hands and made quotation marks with her hands in the air.

"Awesome." Carmen said.

"Oh! And Irina and Kate will be back soon they are at a friends house." Tanya explained

"That's ok I don't mind." I said

"So who is it your looking for? Maybe we could help." Carmen asked.

"Well I'm looking for my loved one I lost him a very, very long time ago." I looked down. "His name is Nickolaus. I've been looking all around the world for him." When I finished every one gasped and then smiled.

"What! No way, we know him!" Tanya exclaimed.

I gasped "You do!? Oh please, please can you tell me where he is?"

"Tell you? We can let you talk to him if you want to." Carmen said as she picked up a silver cell phone.

"Oh yes! I would love too!!"

Carmen dialed a number and held it up to her ear. "Hello Carlisle, can I talk to Nickolaus for a second some one is here to speak to him." She said.

I could not wait. In just seconds I would hear Nickolaus's voice again after so many years. I could not contain my excitement. Carmen handed me the phone. I held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard him say. His voice was like velvet yet it was full of sadness.

"Hello Nickolaus, its Danielle." I was bursting to say more but I contained myself.

I heard him gasp. "Im…impossible! I… I thought you died!"

"I know it's a long story. But I'm here. I've just met Tanya." I said.

"I…I…I'm speechless." I needed to see him now but I was at least 2,000 miles away from him.

I smiled. "Please tell me, where you are I'll come as soon as I can." I begged.

"I…I…"he still couldn't believe it's me. "I'm in Forks, Washington. "

"Thank you I'll be there as soon as I can, my love. I promise. Just stay where you are."

"Bu…but... Oh god." a gasp from the other line. "Rosalie if this is you I swear ill kill you." He growled and hung up.



"What the hell? Who's Rosalie?" I said staring at the closed phone in my hand. "He hung up on me and called me Rosalie." I said staring in disbelief. "Maybe he's lost his mind…" I felt….lost like I was under water got out and almost caught my breath then thrown back under.

"Ummmm, I'm not sure… what just happened. But we know where he is." Carmen said trying to help me.

"Now come on, I'm sure you need to take a shower and get new clothes, Carmen come help me please." Tanya said helping me. "Besides I'm sure you'll feel better after you hunt tomorrow with Eleazar and Carmen."

"Yeah I hope your right. Nice meeting you Eleazar." I called from the stairs with Tanya leading me up and Carmen right behind me.

"You too." He said before the door shut and the living room was cut off. Once in the room Tanya lead me to the shower and told me to take as long as I want. When I got in there I just stood there and thought.

"I think you should leave as soon as you get out of this shower." I knew people had shoulder paths before but I didn't think they where real though...

"No stay and get prepared then when your ready, Tanya will come with you--I know she will --and straiten things out with him." My little image said on my left shoulder.

"Nope leave as soon as you get out." The one on my right shoulder argued.

"I," she said loudly "think you should stay." My left one appeared to be good and my right might be bad. Now I know I'm going crazy…

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I yelled a little too loudly. Oops.

"Danielle? Are you okay?" Carmen called from behind the door.

"Er... Yeah just…. Thinking." I struggled to come up with something.

"Okay be sure to use some conditioner on your hair before you get out." Maybe she thought I was going crazy?

"Sure I won't forget." I said as I put some shampoo in my hair and scrubbed.

When I got out Tanya had 3 out fits laid out for me to try on with a note on top of them.

"Danielle" it started :



Go ahead and try on the out fits. Which ever fits the best come out and tell us. Carmen will be there and when you come out she'll do your hair. I went to town to get you some more clothes.

Be back soon,

Tanya.

Ok sounds like fun. One outfit was a pair of blue jeans and a light blue tee-shirt, one was a pink dress with polka dots that would go to my knees and another pair of jeans but the shirt was long sleeve and striped around with black and purple. I decided to go with the jeans and the long sleeve shirt. I was in a dress for at least 210 years let's going for a change I thought. When I came out Carmen was waiting on the couch with Eleazar watching TV. and had the cell phone next to her.

"Did all the outfits fit you or did just that one?" she asked.

"All of them fit perfectly."

"Wonderful." she smiled. And dialed a different number and said all the out fits fit. Probably Tanya wondering what my size is. "Hey, Tanya all the out fits fit her." A pause. "Oh yeah get that for her I'm sure she'll love it!" Carmen hung the phone up and jumped up off the couch. "Come on lets go do your hair." She said while pulling me back up the stairs.

Once we got in the room she sat me down on a chair in front of a dresser and went to work. Later when she finished she told me to get up and go look in the mirror. When I stood in front f the mirror, I could tell she didn't do much but she did brush it out and pulled the hair up on one side of my ear with a beautiful pin in the shape and colors of a monarch butterfly. "Wow, I love it thanks!" I said not really excited but I really did like it. Just then I heard Tanya come though the door with plenty of bags in her hands. Carmen and I raced down the stairs to help her though the door.

"Geez Tanya think you got enough stuff for Danielle?" Carmen chuckled grabbing a pile of bags.

"I didn't know what she'd like." Tanya admitted.

"Oh gosh you didn't have to do this for me you know." I said.

"Oh, but I insist. If you're going to be here for a few days I want you to have a good start when you go to Forks." Tanya explained.

"If you must."I mumbled.



"But we do." Carmen said sheepishly.

After I tried on all the clothes I thanked Tanya and Carmen for their help and sat with everyone else on the couch and watched TV for the rest of the night while I waited for Tanya and Eleazar and Carmen to find a place to hunt tomorrow. We decided to go to the Denali national park because of the reports of the over populated bears in the area.

It was morning and the three of us got in Carmen's silver VW beetle with black tinted windows and drove towards the park. When we got there, their where signs all over the place saying COUSION BEARS IN AREA along with the warning was a list of things to do if you came across one. We grabbed our back packs and hiked. It was hours of hiking but it didn't bother us. We found the perfect spot right next to a river full of salmon. We set up our tents about half a mile away and we went hunting.

I let my senses take over me. I was now a cold blooded killer now. Nothing could stop me. I stalked my prey. It was a large male standing in the river looking for his meal. I crouched low to the ground and crawled slowly. I watched him he dive under to catch a fish, he came up empty handed. He finally caught one. He came on to land to eat his meal as I stalked closer. Now there was only ten feet between us. Then I pounced. The animal didn't know what just happened I was on top of it and I was going for the neck so I could snap it. He fought back and knocked me off him and I flew off, he was running towards me now. I jumped up and ran to the side of him then I when for the kill. The bear was still running straight when I jumped on top and broke his neck. A sickening crack filled the air. He fell to the ground. I sunk my teeth in to his neck and savored the flavor. I drank till I was full and called for Eleazar and Carmen. Eleazar was up stream about 10 miles and Carmen was down stream 10 miles too. They drank till they too, were full. In the distance I heard thunder while lightning crashed across the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

The door bell rang.

"Oh! Hey Bella!" Alice greeted her at the door.

"Bella!And Edward!" Esme sounded surprised.

"What brings you here?" Carlisle asked.

"Well…" Bella started "I want to take a vote. And every ones opinion is needed too." She said in a business voice. She was here for a reason and Alice knew what it was.

"All right dear." Esme said.

"Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Nickolaus? We need you." Carlisle called for us.

I turned off my music and left my happy place behind. We had to meet in the dinning room; I sat next to Emmett and Jasper.

"Ok well I'm sure Alice has told you about everything that happened in Italy."

"Told them every thing." Alice said proud of her self.

Oh yes, the incident where Bella saved Edward from doing the incredibly stupid. Right after he left her, sometimes Edward can be so blind, so stupid so….masochistic.

"Alright well… umm well I want to take a vote, on my… my immortality. And every vote helps decide." She said with a business like face but she seemed kind of worried. Well I wouldn't mind if she joined. I think she'd be tons of fun, I thought smiling to my self.

"Well I guess we'll go around the table. Rosalie do you want to go first?"

"Rosalie?"

Rosalie hesitated. "Uhh I'm sorry but I say no. But please hear me out! It's just… if you were to hear my story you wouldn't want this." She said while pointing towards her body.

Bella seemed sadden by the 'no' but went on to Emmett. "Emmett?"

"I say yes!" Emmett said enthusiastically

"Nickolaus?" she seemed worried while she looked at me, like she didn't know what to expect.

I smiled. "I say yes. I would love to have you in the family." I said hitting hands in the air with Emmett.

"Jasper?" she looked worried also on his answer.

"I would say yes."

"Alice?"



"Yes, yes, yes!" she nearly jumped out of her chair

Bella laughed. "Ok, Esme?"

"Yes Bella," Esme said gliding towards Bella "I already consider you part of the family." She said giving Bella a hug and sat back down.

"Thanks, Carlisle?" now she seemed worried.

Carlisle looked towards Edward. "Sorry Edward, Bella I want what ever makes Edward happy and if it's you that makes him happy then I want you to be around forever. So take that as a yes." He smiled.

"Thank you so much Carlisle." She sighed and looked at Edward. "Edward what do you say?"

"No, no, no! Are you insane! Why would you want this?" he roared and went into the other room. While Bella sat staring after him. Then all of a sudden a loud sound like metal ripping escaped from the living room.

"Well umm…" she seemed stunned "Alice where would you like to do this?" Bella said quietly while Edward growled from the other room

"What?" now Alice seemed stunned. "Uh Bella, not to be rude but I'm not sure how _not _to kill you plus what would Charlie do when he finds you missing in the morning?" Bella seemed to be disappointed from these words.

"Ugh you're right Alice." Then she turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle would you do it for me?"

"I would love to but... Alice is right what would Charlie do when he finds you missing."

"Oh yes, right well how about after graduation?" She proposed.

"Deal." Carlisle said after shaking hands with Bella.

By now Edward came in to the room seeming to have forced calm upon himself. "Come on Bella I have to take you home now."Edward said though gritted teeth.

"Remember, after graduation." She said reminding Carlisle.

Then they left the room and out the front door. When we all went in to the living room we found what that sound was. It was our new Samsung TV we just got last month. It wasn't even out in the states yet, we had to have it shipped from Japan just to get it.

"Edward you…you…" Emmett said barely containing his anger "as soon as Edward gets home some one tell me." He demanded and stomped off to his room with Rosalie right after him giggling.

When they left we all returned to what we were doing before Bella and Edward came. Carlisle returned to his office, Esme went back to reading her book, Alice went back to the computer, shopping, Jasper went to his den and Emmett and Rosalie went back to doing whatever and I went back to my music.



I just laid there, staring at the ceiling. Letting the music fill my ears. I turned over to get my sketch book and my pencil. Letting the music guide me it all came poring out. It all was a blank then when I finished I looked at my art. It was a picture of Danielle standing next to a cherry tree with the blossoms falling all around her. She was looking up towards the sky. I just laid there, looking at the picture listening to the band play. While the song turns to _Thank you for the venom_, I just listened to the lyrics for the millionth time.

_Sister, I'm not much a poet but a criminal, and you never had a chance, love it or leave it, you cant understand, a pretty face but you do so carry on, I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me, I'm the way the doctor made me, on and on love is the red the rose on your coffin door, what's life like bleeding on the floor? You'll never make me leave, I wear this on my sleeve, give me a reason to believe, so gimme all your poison, gimme all your pills and gimme all your hopeless hearts and make me ill, your running after something that you'll never kill, if this is what you want then fire at will._

. . . . . .

A few days later the phone rang.

"Got it!" Carlisle said. Every one was gone. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward were at school. The only people at the house were Esme, Carlisle and me.

"Oh! Hello Carmen. What can I do for you today?"

A pause. "Oh yes, of course. One second please. Nickolaus! Tanya wants to talk to you!" he called

"Coming." I came down the stairs and was at his side in seconds.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Nickolaus? This is Danielle."

I gasped. All these years had came and gone. I had gotten to hear her voice. It was like sweet, sweet music to my ears. I couldn't believe it, the only thing between us was a phone call, between me and her. "I'm…impossible ...I thought you died!'

"Yes… I know it's a long story. But I'm here, I've just meet Tanya."

"I…I...I... I'm speechless."

"Please tell me, where you are I'll come as soon as I can."

"I…I… I'm in Forks, Washington." I couldn't believe it at all.

"Thank you I'll be there as soon as I can, my love. I promise. Just stay where you are."



"Bu…but... Oh god." It's all wrong it couldn't be her. "Rosalie if this is you I swear I'll kill you." I growled and I hung up and handed Carlisle the phone.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was Rosalie. Tell me when they get home please." And with that I returned to my room and grabbed my iPod and concentrated on not trying to put any holes in the wall.

When they got home Rosalie was no where to be found. Alice must have told her I'd be looking for her. Sometimes I didn't mind Alice; I liked her as a sister. Sometimes I did mind her, with her stupid power.

"Alice!" I roared "were is she?"

She played dumb. "Were is who?"

"You know who! Where is Rosalie and you better tell me right now!"

Alice smiled. "She is at the mall. Knowing you can't do any thing there."

Now I really hated her. Why is Rosalie such a….

"Sometimes Alice you're really annoying."I muttered.

"I know but you still like me, right?" she sounded worried at the thought and stood still.

"Nope tomorrow you'll be happier with me." She smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." I said returning to my room.

Back in my room I decided to grab my sketchbook again. This time I just went blank and drew with no memories like I zone out every time I draw. Sometimes I like it, like I escape to my own world where no one can aggravate me at all.

This time my creation was of Danielle and me under an apple tree sitting next to each other and I was pointing at something in the distance. Then all of a sudden my thoughts where all over the place.

Maybe it was really Danielle over the phone... But it really did sound like her but then again Rose is a sick person who would do that kind of stuff. Bella is an example of it. I groaned. Why did things have to be so complicated now a days? I hated this. At least humans have it easy. They could end things with one little bullet or just throw down more pills than necessary. Maybe Jasper or Emmett or maybe Edward would help with it. No, they would never. Carlisle? No he would never ever even in a million years. He's not even violent. Well the Voltori are in Italy… Was I really getting this depressed? Thoughts of suicide. Not a very good sign at all. I need some fresh air.

Once outside I went to the river no too far from the house, and just sat there with no intentions of getting up. A butterfly circled above me and came down to investigate. I held my hand out with my finger extended out for it to land on it. It was a blue one that looked purple in the light.



"Hey little guy."I said. Great now I'm talking to imaginary butterflies. When I blinked it was gone. What's next? Talking to inanimate objects? Laughing to myself in a quiet room? I could swear I am going insane. And I know therapists would defiantly not help at all. What would I say any ways? _Hello doctor, I'm Nickolaus or you could call me Nick for short if you would like. I'm a vampire who can change peoples and other vampire's appearances at will. That's why my eyes are blue. _I chuckled at the thought. That is the words that would send me to a rubber room.

**when people tell me they like my story I feel fuzzy inside so just click that little lavender button right down there and say you like my story I like to feel fuzzy inside haha**


	8. Chapter 8

I was still mad at Rosalie. With some help from Edward I learned it was not Rose but it really was in fact Danielle. I would have never known. I was for the first time excited about something. She was in Alaska with Tanya and I was here in Washington with Carlisle. We where not far from each other…. Only past 1 Canadian territory and we would be together again.

Every thing was just wonderful. No fights, no yelling no nothing. But the saying what comes around go's around happened. Back when we met James, Laurent and Victoria. James had been finished off but Laurent and Victoria still roamed free. When we returned after Edwards stupid mistake of leaving Bella we learned that Laurent had been killed by a pack of werewolves. Every one was on edge when we learned of the wolves. So now our only worry was Victoria seeking revenge for Edward killing James. And that would happen by Victoria killing Bella.

But graduation was drawing closer and closer. I don't even think Bella was aware of the date. But when someone mentioned it she would say "Oh yes! I know I can't wait!" but she would be taken off guard when someone said any thing about it. As time past I had no contacts from Tanya or Danielle at all which disappointed me.

"Hey Alice!" I had caught her right before she headed off for school.

"Yes?"

"Do you see anything concerning Danielle or Tanya some time soon?" I hoped she would say yes but I highly doubted it. With all these years past I had grown to look forward to the negative in life now that my personal little sun was gone from me.

She stopped and her eyes when blank. Then she came out of it a few seconds later. "Sorry, not yet anything but you might want to watch the mail." That was all she said with a smile on her lips when she walked out the door.

Why would I want to watch the mail? What would I get in it? I guess I had to wait. So with that little present in my mind I concentrated on the TV or tried too. Sometimes I wonder why I ask these things, I should just wait to see what happens when it does. And Edward has to read her head so he too would get sick of it I would guess. So with nothing left to do I looked for Carlisle with some fun in mind.

I found him sitting in his office working on something. I peeked and found he was still bent over looking at the paper. I thought of what to do. Hmmm…. A beard? A mustache? Or maybe longer hair? I thought and thought. Got it! I thought and went to work. I just looked at him and it started changing. This is genius I thought. I turned his eyes deep burgundy red and went back to the couch, waiting to see him talk his way out of this one. Once I changed his eyes they would stay that way until I changed them back.

Once every one was back Carlisle returned to the living room and with everyone around the TV, while Edward and Bella went upstairs to his room.

"Carlisle?'



Jasper asked "Why are your eyes red?" he asked with his voice thick with suspicion.

"What? That's impossible…" he trailed off and ran upstairs to his room to look.

Before he got there I turned them back to golden butterscotch before he got there. "No they're not." He answered.

"Ummm… yes they are." Jasper said

"They are dear." Esme said her, her voice full of worry while every one just stared.

He went up one last time and checked. I turned then butterscotch again and left them that way my fun was up now I thought.

"Now they are normal!" Emmett said with shock. I fought very hard to hide a smile. Just then Emmett looked at me and smiled. I locked eyes with him and warned him not to tell while my lips twitched.

"Hmmmm I don't know if vampires can hallucinate.…. Maybe they can…" Carlisle thought aloud returning to his office, possibly to call Tanya to ask if any one in her coven has ever seen things. I'm sure some have… I have.

The TV was set on CNN and the people on there were discussing the murders in Seattle.

"It might be a possible gang who is getting off by killing many innocent people and draining their blood and not even bothering to cover up evidence?" a woman in a dark blue shirt and skirt and incredibly large earrings with pearls the size of a thumb tip in her ears with a matching necklace. Her hair was salt and peppered and looked to be in her 70s at the youngest.

"No, it can't be a gang," one man in a pinstriped suit argued back. "If it was a gang they would be leaving warning notes or traces of evidence behind."

"It could be a single man or woman performing these crimes?" a chubby man suggested. He was in suit that looked to be too small for him and was balding.

The discussion was cut off and the screen went to a young Asian woman. "One thing is clear, Seattle is not safe till this mass murderer or gang is brought to justice. Amber Kim reporting from Seattle Washington, CNN headline news."

The TV was turned off and Carlisle was holding the remote with his head in his hand. By now Edward and Bella came down from his room with a smile on his face and Bella looking kind of shocked.

"What _are_ we going to do?" He thought to himself.

"Don't worry we will find something. Where there's a will there's a way." Esme comforted him.

"I say we go and kill them all." Emmett said punching his hand, eager to fight something.

"Or the Voltori will interfere," Alice said softly. "And we might lose Bella if they come."



Alice sat up straight and her eyes went blank. She was having a vision. Jasper watched her waiting for her to come out of it like the rest of us. Then her eyes cleared up and she blinked a few times and explained her vision.

"The… the vampires are going to come down from the mountains in about a week from now, and attack us. And Victoria is leading them; her plain to kill Bella in return of us killing James." Alice finished

Bella cowered against Edward. Today was Thursday; if they would be here in about a week we had till next Wednesday to get ready. We would have to watch out Wednesday though Saturday.

"Don't worry Bella we will keep you safe the whole time. If it makes us we would even fly you out of the country if it helps." I reassured her. She just nodded.

……..

Because it was Saturday and the mail already came I would have to wait till Monday afternoon to get it. I hate waiting I've been waiting for over 200 years for something and she has yet to come back to me.

It was Monday morning and nothing has happened yet. I new I had to wait till noon but still its annoying when someone could tell all but would tell none. Every one was at school so I was left yet again with Carlisle and Esme. Why didn't I just enroll for school here and not be bored all day? I guess it's not too late to start school…

Finally it was noon and the mail came and a package came with it. It was about the size of a nutcracker doll but wider. I tossed the rest of the mail on the table. I ran up the stairs and saw the address:

_Danielle Burdett_

_13184 N. __Stampede__ Rd_

_Denali AK 99755_

She kept my last name all these years? I thought to my self. I opened it and found a picture of Danielle and all her beauty in a brand new blue dress with flowers on it. I had to gasp; my memory had not done its job on remembering her at all. She was standing, smiling and her dress wrapped around her legs like she had done a twirl just before the picture was taken. Nothing could describe how miss her. The sway of her hair wrapped around her from the little twist she did, I could not describe how I missed her.

**(Now its Danielle's turn for the story.)**



I looked out the window. The temperature was at least 34 degrees outside and a toasty 80 inside even thought we didn't need it. I could tell it was going to snow tonight. I had heard nothing from Nickolaus At all. I just took a picture of myself and sent it to him but my patience paid off when I over heard a phone call Between Tanya and Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle what could I do for you?" Tanya picked up the phone. A pause.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry but, see Irena and Laurent had a thing for each other and well, you know how some one killed Laurent, right?" another pause.

"Right and Irena is mad at you guys, and she's my sister, I just can't go against her. I hope you can see where this is going right?" Tanya was extremely sad at this; she and Carlisle are close friends too.

"Yes I'm truly sorry about it. I hope you can under stand." She was cut off.

"Thank you Carlisle for understanding. I'm really am sorry though. Good bye." She closed the phone shut and turned around to look out the window.

I remember Laurent; he was kind of creepy to me. I tried to stay away from him as much as possible and yet how could Irena like him? That was a mystery to me. I was finally relived when he left, then after he told Irena he would be back in a few days he never showed up again. He told us he wanted to go see Carlisle. That's all I knew then when he never came back Irena was furious with Carlisle. But I was completely content with his absents.

Nothing new came from the phone call but we found out that a hoard of newborns where coming from Seattle down to Forks and find Bella, Edward's girlfriend. If Nickolaus was down there I had to help one way or another.

"Tanya?"I began "umm, did Carlisle say anything about when the newborns are going to Forks?"

"Yeah, he said it would be about two weeks. Why?"

I didn't answer but I hoped she would figure it out and not tell Irena. "Oh!"She smiled and I did to after she found out what I wanted to do. She always understood towards me, I was the youngest here. "I get it now. Its alright, you can go I understand but do not mention any thing to Irena about this at all. I'll deal with her and get you a plane ticket right now. Come with me and set the dates up."

"Oh thank you so much Tanya!" I was so ecstatic I ran up and jumped into a hug with her. "But I was hoping to go as soon as I can."

"That's fine now go and pack all your clothes." I looked at her one last time and said a silent thank you and ran to pack all I could. I finished just as she came back up the stairs.

"I found a plane going out tomorrow at the airport in Anchorage that's at least a half days drive."

"That's fine I'll be there in 2 hours if I go over the speed limit." I smiled impishly.



"I? You mean we, some one has to see you off." She smiled and handed me the ticket. "We'll leave at 7 in the morning your plane leaves at 9. Perfect timing but let's leave at least at 6 to be sure."

"You are the vampire, Tanya!" we both laughed.

It was 6 in the morning and dark and little flurries of snow were falling from the dark sky. I just put my last bag in the back of the trunk and where driving to the airport. I sat in the driver's seat; I was too nervous and shaky to drive. It was going to be a long 2 hour drive. I turned on the radio station and found Tanya and my favorite station. Three days grace where on singing "Animal I've become". It was one of mine and Tanya's favorites. I'm glade I started listening to music. It helps keep things off my mind that I don't like to remember too much. We were getting on the exit we needed to go and I was just…fading... I was zoning out. I was lost in a flurry of thoughts. First it was Nickolaus then to India where he showed me my favorite prey. Then to the house I've been calling home for the past year. My thoughts on Laurent, Irena, and every one else I considered family (but not really the first). Then to that fateful day that destroyed my future for many of many years. I was reliving it. I could feel the heat of the flames. The roar of the crowd, the blood on my hands, I was back there. In Ipswich again; I vowed to never come here again. I looked around to see where every one was. I found them… lying there…lifeless…dead on the ground. I looked on in horror to find the body of a young child I had killed, I screamed.

"_Danielle!?_Are you okay?!" Tanya shook me.

"What happened?" I asked in a daze. I looked out the window and saw we were at the airport already. I must have seriously zoned out.

"You just became quiet so I knew you were thinking and I didn't bother you. Then you where quiet for a long time until about 5 minutes ago, you kept saying that you didn't do it and that Nickolaus should go on with out you. Then you were quiet again then you started screaming and I shook you and now here we are."

"Oh. Sorry." I quickly amended.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. They were wrong to judge you like that. They became nothing but savages back then. No better than in England when they burned the Christians. A lot of innocent people died back then because they were different, people are afraid of change."

"Your right, how do you know what happened? I never told you."

She smiled. "Like you and Nickolaus, you two can draw but you are the better of the two of you. Nickolaus is skilled in a different thing than you. And I'm skilled better than Edward in what he can do."

"Oh yes that's right, besides Nickolaus can change appearances. Who's Edward?" of every one I have met through the years I have met many Edward but none I recalled or they were all dead.

"Don't worry you'll meet him soon. Your plane leaves in less than an hour. You might want to get going."



"Thank you Tanya. Thank you for every thing." She helped me carry my bags and left me at the terminal. I walked on the plane and waited of the trip to be over soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohh, guess what very few people who read my story? I changed all the chapters up to chapter 8 seeing this is the new one. And, I gots a poll up. : ) Mkay, just wanted to say that before the story went on. haha**

DPOV

I made it to Washington finally. I just landed in Seattle and I now have to make a phone call to Alice. Tanya gave me her number; she told me she would be expecting a phone call from me. I made my way to the nearest payphone and insert fifty cents and dialed the number on the piece of paper Tanya gave me.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Danielle! I'm Alice."

"Um, hi, how'd you know my name?" That was a little creepy.

"Tanya told me. So you're in Seattle now?"

"Yeah, but wha…" she cut me off.

"Okay when you board your last plane to Port Angles look for two people holding a sign saying your name. Alright?"

Their getting me a chauffeur? That's a little much. "Okay, but where will you be?"

"I'll be there. Don't worry, just look for us by baggage claim." Then she hung up.

"Now boarding for Port Angles." A woman's voice came over a load speaker announcing the phone call was over and I had to leave.

I quickly boarded the plane and waited for the hour long ride to be over. As the plane climbed higher and higher I started looking for shapes in the clouds.

By the ride was over I had found a cat, an airplane, then when a cloud started looking like Nickolas. Now I knew I was going crazy.

When landed, I made my way out of the terminal and on my to the baggage claim. Then I saw them. One was tall with honey blonde hair and next to him was a small, almost pixie like, woman with black hair, staring right at me.

"Hey! Over here!" She screamed and ran over to me. "Hi, I'm Alice." And gave me a hug, who ever the man was, he was at our side at an instant, after being attacked with hugs by Alice, the man introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Jasper." He said tipping his head in a gentlemanly manner. If I could blush I would right now. No man has ever done that to me. I then couldn't help but chuckle at his politeness.



After I was able to get a good look at these guys I noticed that they too where vegetarians/vampires also. "So, uh, I guess I got to get my bags before we leave." I said awkwardly.

"Oh yes, don't worry, we already got them. Don't worry Danielle; every thing has been taken care of." Alice smiled at me. At this, I instantly became confused. What does she mean?

"Your confused, don't worry we'll tell you everything in the car." The man called Jasper told me. I then stared at him. How did he know I was confused? At this I started to wonder, are these guys from the Voltori? I had plenty of run-in's from these guys back in the south, it wasn't too much fun explaining I was passing through either. As the unwanted memories came back I followed Jasper and Alice back to their car where I found my bags in the trunk. But they couldn't be from them. I've never seen these guys before. I was knocked out of my thought process when I saw the car, it was nice too. It had to be a Porsche, I've seen plenty of these back in Italy.

"Wow, what kind?" I asked. Over the years, I had developed a slight obsession over foreign cars, with my traveling and all. I even got in to a tinkering habit of seeing what's under the hood too. But I was only familiar with a few of the parts in a car.

Alice smiled. "It's a Porsche 911 turbo. You like?" She walked over and stoked the paint job.

"Oh yeah!" I laughed.

"Then you'll be perfect for Rosalie." Jasper smiled.

The car ride was silent. Jasper drove and Alice sat in the passenger seat. As I sat I looked out the window. Everything was turning from buildings and a pier to forests of trees and green. Was this what Forks was like? Alice sat a still as a stone. She sat even stiller, her back straightened up and her hands clinched the arm rests.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked, voice full of worry.

"They… the newborns are coming. Sooner than we thought, call Carlisle now and tell him to get Bella out there and hurry. They have 2 hours at the most. Tell him to bring Emmett and Nick incase. And tell him to call the pack and hope they are ready now." She finished.

Jasper pulled out a small silver cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Carlisle…." He began to tell him of Alice's ramblings.

"Alice? What just happened?" I asked.

"I can see the future. But only if someone makes a decision. No matter how small, the whole future could change from that decision."

"What about the newborns and Nick? Is that my Nick?" I asked anxious.

"Yes, don't worry; we'll be there unless she decides to leave now."



"Who's she?" I asked, on a totally different page than Alice and Jasper.

She quickly filled me in on the past five years of their lives. Before Edward met Bella, the big mistake of Edward leaving Bella and the on going battle of the werewolves and Victoria.

She had another vision, "Jasper, we have to get there now, she is leaving now. We have less than an hour now." Alice said in a low, soft voice. Their, now our, worst fears had been realized now. Jasper stepped on the gas. Alice called Carlisle again and told her of the new found future of every one that had been brought on this Victoria character and her army of newborns.

"Alice, I'm helping." I said. If Nick was in, I was in; we had been through everything, that wasn't going to be any different than now.

Alice nodded and looked at Jasper in worry.

……………..

We arrived at their house in 45 minutes. A note was on the door.

_Alice, Jasper, and Danielle,_

_We are in the meadow now, come __quickly._

_Carlisle._

After we read the note for the third time, Alice looked right at me and asked me "Danielle, do you really want to come?"

"Yes, I can't be apart from Nick any longer. Besides, back in the day, Nick and I were the best fighters in a battle. The Voltori have always wanted to have us join them. But we never wanted to. I smiled. This was true; no one wanted to be on the opposing side in a fight we where in. We always fought in unison.

They smiled. "Then let's go. If your right, then I can't wait to see you two in battle." Jasper smiled. "And remember, with newborns, they fight with strength, use strategy and try to fight with someone along side you. And please, don't attack the wolves." And with that, we where off, Alice and Jasper in the lead and I followed.

After about a minute of running through forest, we found the battleground. It was a mess of fur, and blurs of vampires clashing against each other. Jasper joined to help a vampire who looked to be a body builder and Alice went to attack a newborn about to attack a wolf. I stood looking for who I was looking for. In the midst of battle I found him. I smiled; Nick was struggling to get another vampire off his back 

while another was coming to the side of him. I ran to attack the one on his side. I knocked the newborn to the side and caught him by surprise. I ripped him from limb to limb. Once Nick got his bearings and got the other one off his back and pined to the ground he looked over to see who saved his life. I looked up and met his eyes. His face quickly lighted up. I smiled back at him. In that spilt second, another newborn was about to rip Nick to shreds. My face quickly turned to a grimace and I jumped from where I was to get the other vampire about to tackle Nick. This one put up a fight but I got him soon enough. Nick was done with the one he had pinned and found me.

"Danielle." He whispered in a husky voice.

I smiled as we joined in hands. "Nickolaus."

"It's been too long."

"I know." If we weren't in that situation at that moment, he would have swiped me off my feet and kissed me.

"Please, Nick. Not now, at least not yet." I sighed.

"Right," He gave me my favorite smile. At that we turned both backs to each other and fought along side his soon to be mine, family. The numbers of the newborns dwindled now. Periodically through out the fight, I would notice glances from Jasper and the body builder. I would hear howls hear and there, and save the wolf that needed help, but mostly Nick and I stuck together, protecting each other from attacks.

I smelled something, blood, human. It smelled sweet, almost like it called to me. I quickly ignored it. I barely noticed the newborn heading straight to me. I didn't react fast enough and was on the ground holding back snapping jaws full of venom from my neck. I smelled it again, the blood. I lost my concentration and was bitten on the neck and the shoulder before Nick heard my cries and ripped him apart.

The newborns had all been destroyed yet I smelled more vampires. They came through the north opening of the meadow we where in. I saw the hooded figures and noticed Jane and Felix. They saw me.

"Danielle." Jane acknowledged me.

"Jane." I nodded. A flood of memories came back of me being back in the south and being stopped by these guys when every one was trying to raise their armies to take over territory.

"Carlisle, I see you have dealt with the… 'problem' already." Jane looked around.

"Yes, and we had help from someone new." He looked at me questioningly.

"I see," she lifted her head and sniffed the air. "Aro will be interested to hear Bella is still human." Jane grinned smugly. And with that she left.



Carlisle looked back at me. "Well, I see that you're Danielle. I take it you where Nick's mate at one point"

"No, not at one point, ever since we met." I smiled looking at him. Carlisle smiled at me.

At that moment, another vampire walked out of the forest with a human at his side, the vampire had a coppery color of hair and was helping the human walk to us. I take it this was Bella and Edward. Once Edward looked up he stiffened.

"It's alright Edward! Its only Danielle!" Nick yelled across to him.

Then it hit me. I immediately tensed up. The smell, it was enticing. It was the scent from earlier. At that moment the burning at the back of my throat had returned even though I had feed less than 3 days ago. It took all of my being not to immediately run to feed of the girl. Why had this girl made me want her blood this bad? I had only come across this once and the same feeling enveloped me and yet, I still never killed anyone. I just ran from the place. But I couldn't run now, I had found who I've been looking for. I just stood there, as the smell over took me. I was paralyzed and forced my self to stop breathing but the scent was too enticing to me. This one was better than the one before. Maybe just a little bite… No! What was I thinking! I couldn't do that. I would never. My eyes widened at my horrendous thoughts. I was truly a _monster_. And yet, I still stood, rooted to the spot of where I had stepped to be next to Nick those few minutes ago.

"Jasper, Emmett! Grab Danielle now!" Alice shrieked. Suddenly, Jasper and the body builder had me pinned on the ground.

"What the heck? What's going on?" I was knocked to the ground; I had no reason to go after anyone even though it seemed like they where begging me. Thanks to who ever was pinning me, they had stopped my morbid thoughts soon enough. The smell was still around my nose. I had to get it out of my head. I stopped breathing. I wasn't fighting anyone I just sat there with Jasper and the body builder on top of me holding me down.

"Danielle, what do you mean you don't know? Weren't you going to attack Bella?" Alice asked; obviously confused.

"So it's her that smells like that." It wasn't a question, I looked down; I was ashamed of my self, never had I killed any one in the past hundred years nor have I thought about killing any one. I was lost in thoughts then I looked back up. "No I was never going to attack anyone, unlike somebody." I looked up to Jasper and Emmett whose name I had recently found out. Sure she smelled irresistible and I knew my eyes had turned black but I was never going to kill Bella. I have worked so hard to get to where I am today. I would let nothing tear it down, not even my thirst for a human. But she smells too good... If I didn't stop now, I'm sure my shoulder paths would come up again like in Tanya's shower then I would start talking to my self then every one would think I'm crazy .

Edward was still frozen from where he was. Bella was behind his back and I heard his growls from across the field.



"Danielle, how did you stay where you where if Alice would see something this big happening? And how does she smell if it would cause this much a reaction from Alice?" A motherly looking woman came in to my view.

"She smells as if her blood was only made for me, like, she's begging me to drain her blood. It's like… her blood is _singing_ to me. I'm not even bothering to fight because I have too much of mind to stay and think it through. But thanks to these two, they stopped me from doing any more damage to anyone. I've only dealt with this once before and nothing happened between the two of us." I explained from under the two vampires who held me to the ground. "Can I get up now?"

Alice nodded to the men who held me. They let me up but they still held my arms behind my back. Now it was only Emmett who held me. "Thanks." I said.

"Edward, it's Okay now, but bring her over slowly. We don't want anything to happen." Carlisle called. Edward nodded and came over with Bella on his back.

"Bella, Danielle, Danielle, Bella." Nick introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I would shake your hand but it looks like I'm a little held up." I tried to ease the tension around every one that I had caused. Bella only let through a small smile.

"Come on guys, I'm sure if she was going to do anything I'm sure she would have done it already." Nick came to my rescue. I shot him a thankful glance.

"Carlisle…" Edward looked to him for help.

"Nick is right but still. Danielle, if you don't mind, I ask that you stay with Esme or me." Carlisle said.

After the burning of the newborn vampires and Edward keeping close to Bella, we all departed to the house. After there, Edward took Bella home due to the fact it was well past everyone's bedtime. And possibly he was scared I might attack her; he never returned that night so he possible stayed to make sure I wouldn't go and hunt for her.

"Danielle would you like to stay here for the week till we get very thing sorted out?" the same motherly looking person asked me.

"I would love to. Thank you." I said.

Once I was showed around the house, it felt as is every one had calmed down.

"Oh, Nick," I just found Nicks room and saw it was like Paris. A picture of the Eiffel Tower was on the wall adjacent to the door and the rest of the room was filled with soft colors of the City of Lights. Out of all the places Nick and I had traveled, Paris had been our favorite.

"I knew you would like it." He smiled and so did I.

For the first time in a long time, I was happy.

**Okay, now is where your creativity comes in guys, I'm kinda at a blank for the next chapter, any ideas? I have the main thing that will happen in my brain but not other little tidbits. xD**

**When people tell me they like my story I feel fuzzy inside so just click that little lavender button right down there and say you like my story. I like the feeling so make me fuzzy inside people. : )**


	10. Sorry to get your hopes up

Hmmm, well, not very many people like this story and I've given up all hope for it. : /

Okay, I gots a poll on my page to see if I should continue it. I have plenty of ideas for more chapters. I've just given up hope for this one. xD or if you don't wanna vote, just review me. I'll probably finish this story in the next two to three chapters unless people wish me to continue. : )


End file.
